Thoughts and consequences
by bleachalones
Summary: A collections of drabbels I will write containing variety of characters. Some can be in AU setting too. Summaries for each chapter is written inside after 3rd chapter R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

Just a drabble I decided to write after watching Ikkaku's battle with Edora leones. I'm new to this fanfic field so NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. R&amp;R :)

Stubble though there

The sun was setting, marking another end of the day. But yumichika found enough time to marvel at its beauty, how the yellow changes to orange and then to red, the colour of blood. Though instead of repelling the crowd, it attracts them. A sigh escaped his lips, beauty can be found in most unexpected places. Currently he was sitting outside the urahara shop getting his wounds healed. Earlier, lirin and her annoying team who are very unsightly dared to put their hands on him! Those BASTARDS! But he can do nothing since they are under the care of urahara and if he tried anything, he wouldn't even have a fraction of second before he becomes one of his guniea pig in his experiment.

Calm yourself, you don't want to look ugly? Now do you? No matter how much they try, no one can compare to my utter beauty. They are just beasts, very unsightly beings.

...

(Flashback):"I'm Ikakau Madrame, third seat of the zaraki squad. I won't bother spelling it for you... I doubt your brain can absorb that much information. Just know I'm the person who's about to KILL YOU...!"

Though he was busy at that time giving reason why he shouldn't help him to that kid, what was his name again? Probably not a beautiful one, not necessary to keep it in mind, but his mind was somewhere else.

The first time when he met Ikkaku, he was the most ugliest thing he has ever seen. A knee-length kimono, barely covering his decency, tore up at places with patches of mud and blood here and there and his smell was revolting. He felt it was his duty to clean him if he didn't want to see ugly things. He gave him a decent enough cloth and told him to was himself at the bank of river and if he did so, he will be getting food for as long as he lives in this village. Food was enough of a motivation to get himself cleaned. Yumichika was not much well off but he earned pretty handsome amount of money to fend himself off and fulfill his basic necessities. Ikkaku was the only one to ever see him as a man. No matter where he went, he was always the center of disgust and inferior glares directed at him.

Ikkaku has always been his comanion and he, his. He has always been hard to read but Yumichika, with time had learned his stumble change in body language and speech. They only get together in earlier days of their lives because Yumichika ensured food and information of strengths and ability to fight. Ikkaku and his indifferent attitude towards him was the most formidable pillar of their long-term friendship.

Years has come and gone by and he has been witness to the change in Ikkaku's attitude. One day when they were having a bowl of rice when suddenly Yumichika asked him why there is always eagerness and excitement when he was fighting. Ikkaku answered "cause 's fun" but he was able to read between the lines- the only thing which made him feel weather its pain or feeling of victory and defeat.

There was a drastic change in their lifstyle after their short encounter with Zaraki and his mighty and somewhat free power. Kempachi gave a meaning to his life- survive to kill the one who left you alive. No matter what he says, the main reason he went after him was solely for this purpose. And gradually he changed, training renji has also given him some refinement. If his eyes are deceiving him then his earlier statement confirmed it. The sole reason he identified himself as 3rd seat of zaraki squad instead of kempachi or juuichibantai confirmed. Sure taichou named himself kempachi but it's just a title, zaraki is what is closer to his identity. "Ikkaku..."

Another day came to end with a lot of things unsaid. Both were aware of each other but didn't bother to say it aloud.

AN: Just a little drabble I decided to write after watching Ikkaku's fight with Edra leones. I didn't watch the Japanese version and sure it is dishonorable to call someone by their first name in Japan. This thought came to me when I was midway through this chapter but hey, kempachi squad would have made much sense since squad won't ever lose this title, sure kempachi will change but this name will be theirs always.

The most important thing I learned while writing this fix that you don't have to like the character in order to write, just intrested is...enough. :)

Ja Ne!


	2. A Lonely Path

Chapter2: A lonely path

Footsteps can be heard in the long hallway echoing due to lack of furniture. The hallway was bent, suddenly a white coat can be seen, high neck telling that its someone one should be wise enough not to trifle with. All fear him except for few people and many of them are wry of him. He joined him as a kid, to get back what they forcefully took away from his childhood friend causing her subconsciousness. This was his only reason, why he entered Academy, to become a soul reaper and get back the part snatched away from her.

He will do anything, anything to get it back, but he can't confront her about it, no he can never. So one night he slipped away while putting some eatables for her so she can survive for a few days. Scavanging and stealing is something he has taught her efficiently and now she can fend for herself, even when he is abscent from her side.

Then came the moment, he was not sure to be happy or to be sad, when he saw her again in the academy while just wandering near the building, just becoming a third seat. All his emotions were in a jumble, his stomach dropped and his heart was fluttering, but he has to fulfill his promise he made to himself. And so he did. But she kept clinging her emotional self to him and soon he lost, he let her close but he felt guilty, guilty for not being able to keep her away. So he punished himself by stubbly hinting her that he HAS skeletons, a ton of it in his closet and each time he saw the hurt flash across her eyes, it felt like his heart was stabbed.

But he did it. He always did it, again and again and now he was proud with himself to reach...

He will get her spirit energy, patience, keep patience was his mantra which always kept buzzing in his mind whenever he has to stand in the presence of that person who has harmed her.

Now he was here, traveling between white walls of Los Noches. Soon he going reached the control room. He has seen ichigo's fight against grand fissure and he only was alive because of the message from his mother. He won't be lucky if he fought Arronerrio Arrureri because he has absorbed Grand Fissure the moment he came heavily injured to Los Noches. Renji with him would be a waste of his energy and time. Uryu Ishida is fighting Chiruchi Sanderwitch. Chad Yasutora won't be able to keep up with his speed.

Rukia Kuchiki will have more of a chance surviving this encounter. In his defence he was just being funny in a creepy way. Growing in the district of Inazuri has toughened her up and has the best chance of survival among others. Mentally wishing her luck, he switched the halls in which she was running, towards the 9th Espada. Sensing the fight between Quincy and Privaron Espada came to an end, he also directed the hall towards Renji, who was clearly having difficulty with the Espada without his bankai.

May luck smile upon you, young friends...

A/N: Thus I thought a little while ago but didn't have much time to write it. Mostly the drabbles are not going to be out of bleach storyline as they are just random thoughts I have while watching it. I thought and wrote many times the name Gin but cleared and decided against it.

R&amp;R

Ja Ne!


	3. Renji's interview

Interview of Renji Abarai

R—Renji

Rep—reporter

Q1. How did you became leutinent of sixth?

Ans: Due to my capabilities moron, what kind of question is this?!

Rep:But you suck at kido

R: So what! I'm qualified to be a leutinent! And kido dosent matters, look at Kuzashini fukutaicho...

Rep: She was selected because a taicho has right to select his leutinent.

R: Yea? Kuchiki taicho selected me.

Rep: Even though you suck at kido? Pl-ease!

R: (hushed voice, meaning towards reporter) You know, Taicho has crush in me... (In loud voice) Of course I don't sway that way... but...you 'now-

"Scatter, senbonzakura"

After 2 hours

Renji is sitting, bandaged from head to toe, hugging his knees, a violent shudder here and there

Q2. Why is your zanpaktou command 'roar, zabimaru'?

R: huh?

Rep: Its a snake and monkey right? Command should be more like 'climb,zabimaru' or 'bite,zabimaru'

R: SHUT UP!

Rep: 'huhuhaha,zabimaru'

R: ...You know, that's quite tasteful...

AN: I know its short, only two questions came in mind. And sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I'm not rereading it. Just spur of he moment, wrote in approx 15 mins. Someday if I remembered, I will correct it

Ja Ne!


End file.
